tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trading Cards
The Trading Cards are made by The Upper Deck Company in conjunction with HiT Entertainment. Entitled Thomas & Friends Sodor Adventures Collectipak, the 18-card set includes stickers, tattoos, and pop-up cards of the most popular characters from Thomas and Friends. Previous to this series, Gullane and Briarpatch had released a 100 card set in 2002. 2002 Cards Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Flying Scotsman * Neil * Wilbert * Lady * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * D199 * Class 40 * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert * Derek * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Godred * Wilfred * Culdee * Lord Harry * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * The Chinese Dragon * Troublesome Trucks * Catherine * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * Caroline * George * Thumper * Butch * Lorry 1 * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Harold * Bulstrode * Tiger Moth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Conductor * Boulder Adventure Cards * Thomas, Percy and Cranky * Thomas, James and Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas and Bertie * Edward and Gordon * Thomas and Terence * Thomas, Percy and The Chinese Dragon * Duck and Troublesome Truck * Rheneas and Duncan * Toby and Harold * Rusty and Boulder * Thomas and Gordon * Bertie and Bulgy * Sir Handel and Duke * Mavis and Toby * James and Trevor * Tiger Moth and Sir Topham Hatt * Henry and Terence * BoCo and Edward * Donald and Douglas * Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt Foil Cards * Thomas * James * Percy * Lady * Diesel 10 2010 Cards Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Wilbert and Sir Handel are both illustrated with white wheels. * Nine characters that were exclusive to The Railway Series have had trading cards. * The image used for the Conductor is actually an image of Mr. Conductor. Goofs * D199 is incorrectly depicted with a Co-Co wheel arrangement whilst Daisy is given a Co-Bo wheel arrangement. * Mike is depicted with no front coupling. * Neil is depicted with no eyebrows. * Peter Sam is depicted with green wheels. * The original Arlesdale engines are incorrectly depicted as 4-8-2's. * Duke and Bertram's faces are switched. * The Diseasel card is misspelt as "The Diesel" on the back. * The "brake" in "brake van" (referring to Toad) is misspelt "break". * The Cranky Bugs card is incorrectly called "A Cranky Day" on the back. * Victor is not properly placed on the rails in his card. Category:Merchandise